With aging, many men experience relatively minor bladder leakage and urinary flow following urination. Although this problem does not rise to the level of incontinence, it is still very unpleasant and annoying. In particular, urinary leakage tends to stain and soil clothing and causes unpleasant odors and discomfort. To date, no undergarments or protective devices adequately address this difficulty. A variety of "adult diapers" and similar products are employed to battle incontinence. However, such devices are usually inappropriate for minor urinary leakage problems. They are typically fairly bulky and may be uncomfortable and/or unsightly. Moreover, the material used in large diaper-like devices is far more than is necessary to address the problem of minor urinary flow.